


Grown

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Send help. I’ve been working on this story for 2 months because I kept losing inspiration and my god has it been a struggle to write. I think I’m hitting another block. But good news is, this story is 13 pages singles spaced. (AKA send help for my crazy ass). *laughs but is actually crying*xoxo Admin O





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> Send help. I’ve been working on this story for 2 months because I kept losing inspiration and my god has it been a struggle to write. I think I’m hitting another block. But good news is, this story is 13 pages singles spaced. (AKA send help for my crazy ass). *laughs but is actually crying*
> 
> xoxo Admin O

The sky was blue and cloudless as you stared up at it from your seat in the lecture hall. Right about this time his plane would be taking off. The thought was fleeting but still surprised you. Shaking your head free from such sentiments, you returned your focus to class. You didn’t know why you were suddenly missing him but you were and as much as you tried to convince yourself that you were crazy for being stuck on him, you still found yourself rifling through the cardboard box under your bed when you returned home. Pulling a yellowed photo from the depths of the box, you smiled to yourself. Two small faces with grins full of holes from missing teeth smiled back at you. Nostalgia was not usually your thing but you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking back to that day on the playground.

You and Hyuk had been friends since the womb. You had been born into the friendship due to your mothers being like sisters since college. They had been roommates, each others bridesmaids, and continued on to be neighbors. Needless to say, he was always around. You saw him every day at school, after school at Tae Kwon Do, and on weekends when playing in town. There was no choice but to get along, but since you were both rough and liked similar things, it was fun hanging out with Hyuk anyway. You would watch the same cartoons and then pretend you were superheroes after. If you counted, more than half of your bruises came from Hyuk whacking with you something or another. But it was okay, you always got your revenge. It was only when someone cried that you stopped beating up each other, and even then a popsicle could fix that.

It was sometime around high school when things began to shift. He hit his growth spurt and your chest came in. Without warning, it became awkward to lay hands on each other. Then the things you had in common became less and less. He fell into anime and manga and you discovered nail polish and makeup. Eventually you drifted apart and found your own group of friends. You were still fairly close, but you were no longer the blood brothers that were too scared to cut themselves and used grape juice instead. You caught up at family gatherings and would deliver borrowed ingredients to each other’s houses when needed. There were still high fives when you passed in the hallways but it was just different now.

Everything completely changed when he auditioned for an entertainment company. He got in and moved to the capital. You cheered him on when you saw him on TV as you continued your studies from home. It was odd not to see him in the neighborhood and even wierder to be alone at family picnics while your mothers chatted. He would post pictures and updates on his social networks, but that was for the fans. He luckily didn’t change his phone number and you managed to keep in touch with that. However, as time passed, the weekly texts became monthly, and then nonexistent.

Though you weren’t heartbroken over the loss, you were disappointed enough to get angry at the opened messages that went unanswered. Understanding that he was busy with his new life and that you weren’t especially close when he left, it was silly to expect anything. You just thought that your history meant something to him. It seemed like it didn’t.

Deciding to go into cosmetology after high school (with much opposition by your parents), you headed for the capital as well. It was going to be a hard life if you weren’t good and didn’t get your foot in the door early. So, you enrolled in a school near a television station. Landing a much sought after internship at a high end beauty salon thanks to your good grades, you were able to pick up tips and afford a one room apartment combined with your savings. Being so close to the entertainment industry and having clients that you frequently saw on broadcast come to the shop served to constantly remind you of Hyuk. You couldn’t help but wonder how he was doing. What would it have been like if you two had remained friends? Would anything be different from how it was now? Would you meet up for coffee sometimes? Or go back home together on holidays?

Head full of thoughts of what if, you headed to the salon after class. The weekdays were jam-packed with classes followed by your internship and homework after that. You only had the weekends to yourself, and even then most of it was taken up by doing hair and makeup for private gigs like graduation photos or a fiftieth birthday. Keeping occupied, you avoided confronting yourself on how lonely you were in this big city. Tying your hair back after putting your backpack in your cubby, you set to work laying out the various brushes at your station. The salon catered to clients that enjoyed their privacy. There were two floors, the first centered around makeup and the second just for hair. There were separate rooms for bridal parties and whatnot but each stylist’s station was flanked by two walls, separating the client from anyone else. You rotated between the two floors and today was a makeup day.

As an intern, you were given the smaller tasks, such as sweeping the floor or waxing mustaches. Once in a while, you were allowed to work on a bridesmaid or a girl getting ready to go on a blind date. The big jobs were allotted to the professionals. As such, your station was small. But you didn’t care. You were just thankful that they even gave you counter space at all. The little bell on the front door chimed and you reflexively called out a greeting before even looking up.

The familiar voice that answered back caught you off guard. Eyes flicking to the door, your jaw dropped at the sight of six tall men. Hyuk stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized you. The tanned boy behind him shoved him along to the front desk. He never looked away even as he continued to walk. Something kept your eyes pinned in place on him as well. It appeared that this city was smaller than you realized. The salon’s reputation must have been far more exceptional than you assumed for such big celebrities to just show up. The shortest of the group approached the receptionist along with someone who you guessed was their manager. Moments later the receptionist was leading them to the back towards one of the VIP rooms. Continuing to gape, you stood rooted to the floor even as Hyuk finally broke eye contact and disappeared behind the frosted glass door.

Amidst the small prick of happiness, there was a sense of lacking. He was no longer the Hyuk you knew. He was so far above you that you weren’t even allowed to style his hair. That was reserved for the best of the best, which you were not. You were a mere student. Embarrassment washed over you and you looked away. He was out of your league now and the silent exchange just now served as a slap of reality. You felt like you weren’t even the level to speak to him. Swallowing hard, you returned your attention to setting up your station.

There was a call of your name and then your mentor was rushing towards you. “I need your help in setting up and handing me things with the VIP clients,” she said. The pit of your stomach dropped. Though you didn’t really want to go, you were in no position to refuse. So you gathered all the materials you had just laid out into your tool belt and followed her. There were so many of them that all of the stylists were working on them all at once and you knew that they needed help. You trudged behind her through the etched glass.

It was hard to avoid his gaze when he was staring at you through the mirror. Uncomfortable didn’t even begin to describe the sensation under your skin. You refused to look even though you wanted to and instead focused on your mentor and the other’s directions. The other boys paid you no mind and their manager sat on the couch intended for the mother of the bride and whoever else in the bridal party. The lights that surrounded the mirror made it worse, as you could see everything a little too well. The rectangular shape of the room allowed you to keep your distance but most of the boys were wearing headphones and someone thought it would be thoughtful to lower the music playing the room. The quietness only served to make you feel more awkward.

You wondered why they had suddenly come to this shop. While this beauty parlor had its fair share of famous clients, you were sure that VIXX was established elsewhere. They had no reason to suddenly show up unannounced. Questions flooded your mind but you tried to shake them as you concentrated on the task at hand. As you got more absorbed in your work, you began to notice Hyuk less and less. Eventually, he lost interest in watching you and took to playing games on his phone. Not that you minded, it was easier to work without an audience. And like that, the stylists finished with their customers and left to allow the boys to change. They emerged clad in trendy clothes, no doubt picked by a professional or sponsored, and you could tell that they were off to the airport. Hyuk threw you a glance over his shoulder on his way out. Mental connection with him long broken, you couldn’t tell what the look meant.

In retrospect, it was a bittersweet moment. You laid on your bed in your pajamas, books open and sprawled across the floor. You needed to do your homework but your thoughts chose to replay the day over and over again. It was like a movie scene, two old friends meeting each other by chance years later. But you were no longer friends and were as good as strangers. Hyuk didn’t even look like the kid you went to school with. He was a man now. He had lost all the baby fat on his face and was all sharp jaw line and broad shoulders. You didn’t think that he could get any taller but he somehow managed to anyway. You held your arms straight out and inspected the gaps between your fingers. It was funny how Hyuk was always associated with the sky in your head. The blue sky made you think about him soaring across it and just as your met him again today, he was off once more. You wondered what he was thinking earlier. You regretted not saying hi, but at the time he was a client and you were a service worker. It would have been unprofessional. Did he see you as a person that he used to know or did he see you as beneath him as you thought?

There was honestly no point in dwelling on it. You doubted the encounter meant anything at all to Hyuk. You were probably romanticizing the whole thing. It was a coincidence where you had a tiny glimpse into his world, but now he was gone, just like the past was. The chapter on airbrushing calling your name was your reality. Your arms plopped down by your sides. It was only you who was over thinking.

A week came and went and there was no deviation from your normal routine. That is until a soft ping disturbed you from highlighting every other sentence in your Advanced Makeup Techniques textbook. With minimal attention, you unlocked your phone as you continued to read. There was a text from an unfamiliar number that read “Hey.” Puzzled, you replied with a “Hi, who is this?”

“How could you not have my phone number saved?” came the reply moments later. There was a tearful emoji at the end of the question. Raising an eyebrow, you capped your highlighter and thought hard about whether or not you gave your phone number to a co-worker. Taking too long to respond, there came another text stating, “It’s Hyuk.”

“Stop lying. Is this the bread thief from homeroom?”

“It’s really me, Hyuk!”

You scoffed. There was no way Hyuk would have let such a good opportunity to mess with you go to waste. His old self would have tried to sell you some stupid story about being your long lost half sibling or something equally ridiculous before actually revealing his identity.

“Actually…I think I may be your real father.”

And now you believed that it was Hyuk messaging you. Rolling your eyes, you demanded a voice message. It came sooner than expected and was only a two second clip of him sing-songing “Ba-bum.” But it was so typical Hyuk, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“You still go around saying ba-bum?”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. Actually it helped me confirm that it was you messaging me.”

“How have you been?”

The inquiry made your heart skip a beat. You clutched your chest and wondered what the hell was wrong with you. Why were you getting riled up over a simple question?

“I’ve been well. You?”

“It was nice seeing you the other day.”

You startled at his answer. He had totally avoided the question and taken you off guard. “It was nice seeing you too. You look like you’ve been doing well.”

“I have been. Have you moved to the capital?”

“Yeah, I’m working and going to school here now.”

“We should meet up from coffee or something when I get back.”

And that’s how you ended up sitting in a tiny dimly lit café at the back of some sketchy alley, waiting for Hyuk while nursing a hot tea. The café’s interior was warm, with dark wood and chocolate colored everything, just the location was sketchy. You were beginning to suspect that the mysterious text messager wasn’t actually Hyuk and you were waiting for your murderer. Any little noise had you flinching. Just as you were working up the courage to leave, you heard a male voice ask if there was a girl waiting alone. Immediately, you turned around and sure enough, there was Hyuk. He was still dressed as if he had just come from an event. Unintentionally, you rose to your feet.

“Wow,” he exclaimed, “you look like a totally different person! Is that a dress?” You looked down and second guessed your decision to wear something a little cute. “It looks good,” he added after seeing your reaction and sat down across from you. “Did you already order?” he asked, pointing to your cup. As you nodded, he was already reaching across the table for a taste. You had thought nothing of sharing drinks with him before, but now that some time had passed, you thought it a bit odd that he would so freely do it.”Ah, its hot!” he exclaimed and stuck his burnt tongue out.

Giving him a once over, you complimented him. “When did you get so handsome?”

“Ohhh,” he exclaimed teasingly and chuckled. “Have you eaten?” Hyuk inquired.

“Are you hungry?” you asked.

He didn’t hesitate to agree. “There’s a pasta place nearby, wanna go?” he asked. The walk to the restaurant was somehow nerve-wracking. It was only a few minutes but you weren’t sure how to act. Do you treat him like a teenaged Hyuk and joke around with him? Or do you acknowledge that you were adults now and treat him like the celebrity he was? The question was answered shortly as he rushed to open the door for you. The correct answer was neither. You stood dumbly for a second, letting the cool air conditioned air out. You were so used to racing to the convenience store with him that you couldn’t fathom him holding the door open for you and actually being sincere about it. Was he going to slam the door in your face like he so often did? Taking your sweet time to realize that yes, he did want you to go first, you hurried to scurry in. The urge to face-palm yourself was overwhelming and you heard him choke back a laugh as the waitress seated you.

Hyuk was a man now. His voice was deeper and so were his thoughts. The conversation started lightly with catching up on what was going on in your lives and turned into sharing your opinions and experiences. The way you could speak so freely reminded you that Hyuk was once your very best friend and that would never change. His ear was always yours when you needed it. The same was true for him. He confided in you how difficult being an idol was. After questioning why he would choose such a lifestyle, he smirked and your heart skipped a beat when he detailed how much he loved music and his fans. The flutter in your chest at his words had you confused but you brushed it off. It must have been the wine not sitting right with you.

Without realizing it, hours passed. Already staying longer than socially acceptable at the restaurant, you agreed to head back to your place and grab some beer. It was thrilling to think that you both could legally drink. Years ago you guys would fantasize about the way beer and wine tasted and talked about how cool actors in dramas looked drinking their expensive alcohol. Not giving you a starting signal, he dashed off to a convenience store once it was in sight. You sighed grumpily and sprinted after him. He didn’t hesitate to push you back a little as you caught up. Stumbling, you got your payback by tripping him. He staggered long enough for you to get ahead. He growled and sped up, his long legs carrying him faster than you could ever match up with. Hair tousled and panting hard, you burst through the automatic doors. Glancing at each other, you both couldn’t help but laugh. Your looks had changed but deep inside, you were still kids.

After buying beer, you led him to your apartment. Quickly, you gathered your textbooks into a pile at the very edge of the coffee table and set the plastic bag of cans down. Hyuk surveyed your tiny apartment with fascination. “I guess girls are really different,” he muttered.

“Why?” you asked.

“Our dorm only has essentials. We don’t have any decorations,” he replied. You scanned your walls and didn’t think the few pictures and posters you had put up were anything special.

“Have you never been to a girl’s place?” you teased and plopped down on the couch.

You barely heard his serious “No” over the sound of cracking open a beer. You handed the open can to Hyuk, who sat down besides you. He seemed to be exceptionally comfortable as he put his feet up on the table and leaned back. You scoffed and tapped your can against his in small cheers. There was no need for a toast, you both knew it was a celebration of reuniting.

One would have thought that the carbohydrates from dinner would have helped soak up some of the alcohol, but six beers in each, you were a giggling mess. Hyuk was no better, going along with your drunken foolishness. There was swapping memories of all the stupid things you did, like Hyuk having to give away his favorite lunch box because he bet that another kid in the class wouldn’t eat a worm.

“I mean, how could he actually eat the worm?!” Hyuk exclaimed.

You thought it was hysterical as you recalled how Hyuk was on the verge of tears at the time and the lovely scolding he got from his mom later that night. Then he brought up your crush on the smartest boy in grade nine and how lame he was.

“How would I know that he collected blow up dolls?” you asked when Hyuk pointed out the incident when the deflated plastic fell out of his backpack one day and he was almost kicked out of school.

At some point, you ended up sitting on the floor with your legs stretched under Hyuk’s still resting on the table.

“I know we’re childhood friends, but how could you be so comfortable already?” you questioned and slapped his ankle. Not realizing where your body was, he tried to put his feet down and ended up stomping on your leg. “Ow!” you yelled and stood up to rub your shin. Hyuk set his beer down and looked ready to apologize but you stopped him with a swift hit to his thigh.

“Yah!” he shouted and popped up.

Even though he was almost a full foot taller than you, you gave him the dirtiest look you could. “Wanna fight?!” you challenged.

The response was instantaneous and suddenly you were engrossed in a wrestling match. Having enough sense to move away from the table that housed still open containers of beer, you battled to toss each other to the floor. Like true fans, you both pulled out MMA moves that you had seen on TV. Laughs and screams filled the air and you were sure to get a noise complaint from the people downstairs. Using Hyuk’s height to your advantage, you kicked the back of his knees and he immediately collapsed. Not giving him a second to recover, you pushed him down and sat on his back. But your weight was nothing for him and he easily flipped you off. Surprised, you hit the floor on your back. He pinned your arms down by your sides and climbed over you for better leverage. Gritting your teeth, you struggled against his grip. His fingers tightened around your wrists and you realized that he had been holding back a lot and letting you throw him around. He was far stronger than you.

Not a very good loser, you still tried to resist and pouted when you finally gave up.

Hyuk grinned and leaned down to say, “I win.”

Pissed, you tried to bite him. In reality, all you did was nudge his cheek with your nose as he dodged and chuckled. You huffed and tapped the floor with your hands to signal your surrender. As soon as he released you, you were slamming him down to continue the fight.

It was hilarious, the way you roughhoused until you were breathless. He managed to get you on your back again, threatening to tickle you if you faked him again. But then the smile slipped from Hyuk’s face the longer he gazed down at you. Slowly, your laughs quieted until only the sound of pants filled the air. Hyuk’s eyes were dark as he regarded you with parted lips. Tension running too high for your tastes, you scrambled to sit up. Moving too fast, your chest collided with his and you fell backward. With spry reflexes, Hyuk managed to cradle your head before you cracked your skull open.

The sound of his pounding heart filled your ears. You couldn’t tell if it was from him rushing to save you or if it was because he was nervous. Your own pulse stuttered from the waft of his cologne you caught. It was a light and crisp scent that reminded you of a day between summer and autumn. It fit him perfectly. He pulled away enough for you to see the flush staining his cheeks. Unconsciously, you licked your dry lips. With rapt attention, Hyuk’s eyes flicked to your mouth.

There was a treacherous line that you were flirting with. You didn’t have enough courage to cross it. However, Hyuk did. Resting on his forearms, he leaned down to brush his lips against yours. It was hesitant and instantly you needed more. Hands wrapping around his neck, you pressed up to deepen the kiss. Being evenly met gave Hyuk enough confidence to cup your cheek as you combed your fingers through his hair. The kiss was wet and tasted a bit bitter from the beer.

His teeth grazed your bottom lip and you gasped. Taking the opportunity presented, he used the tip of his tongue to trace patterns on your swollen lips before slipping it into your mouth and exploring. With his knees, he knocked your legs apart so that he could settle his pelvis heavily on top of yours. His building erection poked at your hip and you realized how badly you needed Hyuk. Thinking back, it was probably for this exact reason that you had drifted apart. The two of you had turned into a man and woman with unstable hormones that ran the risk of feelings changing and turning indecent. But you weren’t close anymore. That meant that you could have Hyuk in any way you wanted without repercussion. There was no danger of ruining a friendship if one didn’t exist.

Caution thrown to the wind, you rolled your hips up as Hyuk sucked on your top lip. His breath audibly faltered and you smiled into the kiss. Displeased with your upper hand, he smoothed his mouth down the column of your neck. Instinctively wanting more, you tilted your head to the side to allot him more room to move. You could feel him smirk against your throat. Not one to be dominated, you dug your nails into the back of his thighs and brought him closer as you grinded against him.

His lips slipped further down and he pulled the neck of your shirt out of the way so that he could sear across your collarbones. You sighed pleasurably as your skin began to heat. Hyuk’s muscles tightened at the sound of your breathlessness and it only served as a reminder that he was a grown man with enough power to wreck you. The thought alone had you tingling down below. You ran your nails up the back of his thighs to grip his butt firmly. Hyuk had a dancer’s body, all lean muscle chiseled to perfection and agile flexibility. That beautifully carved face didn’t hurt either. You weren’t sure how it had gotten to this point, but you weren’t complaining.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he teased.

Tired of playing around, you grabbed his jaw and kissed him soundly. Finally picking up pace, he tapped a gentle rhythm along the hem of your shirt before his hand found its way underneath it. He massaged up your tummy and over your bra. You arched into the touch and seeing the green light, he tugged the cups down to free your breasts. Lithe thumbs rubbed tight circles into your nipples until you were whimpering. He watched you with parted lips and the lust in his eyes had your core shivering in anticipation.

Hyuk’s breathing deepened as he continued to wreak havoc on your breasts. It seemed that the sight of you ready for him had him excited. Thrilled to get to the main course but not yet done with the appetizer, you balled his t-shirt in your fists. Not getting the hint, Hyuk stopped teasing and went on to rest his hands on your chest. He seemed concerned but he had pulled away enough for you to rip his shirt over his head and toss it as far away as you could. Understanding at last, he glanced back at you devilishly.

You exhaled sharply, not expecting Hyuk to be so cut. His skin was smooth and supple without a single blemish. The scars from hitting the pavement too hard had faded completely. His pectorals and abdominal muscles were so defined that you would have believed it if someone told you that they were drawn on. Not certain that they were real, you unknowingly reached out and spread your fingers out over his chest. Heart strong from daily dance practice, you could feel it beating fast through his ribcage. You peeked up. Hyuk’s face didn’t seem to match his body. It was the face you knew so well but this body was absolutely foreign to you.

Then you really looked into his eyes. The raw hunger they held had you unintentionally clawing at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at the slight pain but descended upon you once more. Though you had fleetingly wondered if you were inadequate when you started to undress Hyuk, any worries were wiped from your mind when he gripped you by the collar. Wearing a v-neck had been a poor choice as the cotton easily gave way under Hyuk’s impatient hands. It tore straight down the middle, exposing your bra knocked askew. Your immediate reaction was to mourn for the scrap of fabric but then Hyuk’s lips wrapped around a perked nipple and thinking became impossible. Your nerves felt like they had been set on fire.

Your fingers weaved through his hair again and tugged a little to keep him in place. He switched to the other side and you managed to keep a hold on him even as your eyes followed his movement. There was something satisfying about watching Hyuk get his fill of your body. Mind fogging over with pleasure, you almost forgot that you had the body of a Greek god at your disposal. Almost.

Nails raking down the nape of his neck, you raised red lines across his broad back shamelessly. The pain bled into the lust and he moaned into the valley between your breasts. His voice dropped an octave with sexual frustration. It was heavenly, and you decided that you needed to hear more of it. You planted your feet on the floor and thrust up while simultaneously forcing Hyuk down by pushing on his lower back. His breath caught in his throat as he suppressed a grunt.

Smiling in satisfaction, you made sure to spread your legs wide enough to torturously rub your center into Hyuk’s length. Self-restraint coming to its limit, Hyuk’s thumbs slipped into the bottoms of your shorts. He sat back on his haunches as he slid them down your legs along with your underwear. You lifted your feet up to allow him to untangle the denim from your ankles and join the growing pile of discarded clothing. He tried to go in for another kiss, but you stopped him with an unyielding hand on his chest.

He paused in confusion as you pushed him back onto his knees. A playful caress against the front of his jeans ended with making quick work of the button and zipper holding them closed. Hyuk’s jaw fell a little at your forwardness. Any embarrassment you had left the room the minute Hyuk touched you. His pants came down in short jerks as they got caught on his full thighs. His boxer-briefs got tugged down a little in the process but miraculously stayed on. The tight fabric stopped around his knees and Hyuk stood to shed them himself. Your mouth went dry at the sight of his dick, hot and heavy against his bare skin.

Your sex ached with need and you practically begged. The corner of Hyuk’s mouth twitched with smugness. You moved to stand and knock that self-satisfaction of his face. However, Hyuk swiftly pushed you hard enough for you to fall on your ass. Before you could even collect yourself, Hyuk was straddling you. You gasped when he pushed your knees to your chest. You groaned in pain with the unexpected test of your hamstrings. He didn’t even let you choke out a plea to release you before his fingers were there, stroking your wetness. Suddenly, the hurt in your muscles flew from your consciousness as the flame in your belly was fanned.

You left scratch marks on the floor as he trailed slick up your folds to your clit. He massaged the knot of nerves and had your toes curling. Hyuk surged forward to press the tops of his thighs to the backs of your thighs, effectively pinning you down. Hastily, he threw your legs over his wide shoulders. You laid flat on your back, unable to move other than to grip his biceps. Hyuk leaned down to nudge your nose with his.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Are you?” you replied. He had prepped you but you hadn’t been able to do the same.

Rather than a verbal answer, he nipped at your lips until you granted him access. He swallowed your moan when he penetrated you with a long finger. Hyuk gave a few thrusts before taking a hold of your knee and opening you up further. You knocked you head hard against the floor as your back arched with pleasure when Hyuk finally entered you. Your eyes naturally closed as your felt him fill you. He got fully seated and you couldn’t help the drawn out keen that escaped your throat. Hyuk held your leg tighter as you unintentionally tensed. He bit down on his lip in attempts to suppress his groan. You clenched just to see him break.

Like an animal, Hyuk growled and you trembled at the sound. “Look at me,” he demanded.

Your eyes flickered to his. The expression he wore had you gasping for him to please move. His eyes were heavy –lidded and glazed over with passion. Though his cheeks were tinted pink, his mouth was set in a firm line. He looked like a predator ready to sink its teeth into its prey. Hyuk looked at you intently as he pulled out enough to slide slowly back in all the way. Your calves flexed as his erection dragged against your sensitive walls. Breathing became a struggle as your lungs refused to take in a sufficient amount air.

Though you had very little leverage, you managed to rotate your hips. The feeling of your folds against his balls had his arms going weak. He pressed you down more into the ground to halt your distractions. Roughly, he almost completely withdrew only to slam back into you. Your entire body jerked with his force and the only thing stopping you from being pushed away was your sweaty skin sticking to the hardwood. Hyuk’s body was heated too and it became increasingly difficult to hang on his arms.

Gradually, his pace increased and you were thrown into ecstasy. You couldn’t hold back your noises as you felt Hyuk down to the tips of your toes. Unsure of how it was possible, you swore you could feel every vein on his length as they scraped by. Neck straining as you panted, Hyuk kissed across your exposed jaw before resting his forehead against the juncture of your neck and shoulder. How he could find it in him to be sweet as he pounded you hard enough that you were sure you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow was beyond you.

Hyuk gave you a peck on the pulse point just below your hairline and his harsh breaths filled your ears. The sound of his exertion only fueled your lust. Your thighs shook under him and you gave up holding on him. Your arms fell on either side of you as you felt the telltale coil tightening. Hyuk could feel it too and drove himself deeper into you. You whined in reaction, fearing that your body would be unable to handle more and would just shut down. As it was, your vision was getting dark around the edges.

“I-I’m going…” you gasped, too far gone too even finish your sentence.

Understanding nevertheless, Hyuk hoisted himself on his forearms and found where you were connected. His fingers found your clit and rubbed hard. His bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat as you watched him send you over the edge determinedly. You outright screamed as all your muscles tensed and that wave of raw ache enveloped you. You couldn’t feel your nails bite into your palms as the sensation of you squeezing down on Hyuk’s thick dick repeatedly filled your being. It was ten seconds of heaven that felt like an eternity.

You came crashing down from your high with your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. You groaned loudly as Hyuk continued his harsh thrusts into your over-sensitized core. Whining as it quickly became too much, Hyuk thankfully reached completion as well. He shuddered as he came and heat flooded your channel. Reflexively, you clamped your legs together in attempt to cope but that only served to send Hyuk higher.

He almost collapsed on top of you but you twisted to the side before he tore your hamstrings. Hyuk landed on his side with your legs still attached to his shoulders. He pulled the one in the air down so that you could wrap it around his waist. Leaning his hips back, he pulled out and you shivered at the feeling of sudden emptiness. Hyuk’s nuzzled up closer to you and held you to him. Though it had been a quick fuck, the intensity of it had you on the verge of sleep. Hyuk was also worn out. Slowly, he kissed you. Unlike the sloppy lusty kisses from earlier, this one was soul-touching and sensual. Ending too fast for your tastes, he broke the lip lock and cuddled into your bosom. You smirked and patted his head softly, letting your eyes close. The repercussions to the tryst would be dealt with in the morning.


End file.
